Willy Wonka
es him his weekly pay, which Charlie uses to buy a loaf o On his way home, he passes the legendary Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. A mysterious tinker recites the lines of William Allingham's poem "The Fairies", and tells Charlie, "Nobody ever goes in, and nobody ever comes out." Charlie rushes home to his widowed mother and his four bedridden grandparents. After he tells Grandpa Joe about the tinker, Joe tells him that Wonka locked the factory because of his arch rival, Mr. Slugworth, and other candy makers sent spies dressed as employees to steal Wonka's recipes. Wonka disappeared, but three years later began selling more candy. The origin of Wonka's labour force is a mystery. to buy a Wonka Bar. He has change left that he uses to buy another Wonka bar that he intends to bring to his family. On leaving the candy store, he learns from the street that the millionaire was a fraud; one ticket is still at large. When Charlie opens the chocolate bar, he finds a golden ticket. While racing home, he is confronted by the sinister man seen whispering to the other winners. The man introduces himself as Slugworth. He offers to pay Charlie for a sample of Wonka's latest creation, the Everlasting Gobstopper. elated that he finds he can walk, and Charlie chooses Joe as his chaperone. The next day, Wonka greets the children and their chaperones at the factory gates. Each is required to sign an extensive contract before the tour begins. The factory is a psychedelic wonderland that includes a river of chocolate, edible mushrooms, lickable wallpaper, and other marvelous inventions. Wonka's workers are small, orange-skinned, green-haired Oompa-Loompas. chocolate river while trying to drink from it. He is sucked through a pipe which leads elsewhere; Wonka summons an Oompa Loompa to guide Mrs. Gloop to the "Fudge Room" before Augustus is harmed. In Wonka's "Inventing Room", the children are each given a sample of Wonka's Everlasting Gobstopper. Violet inflates into a giant blueberry after trying an experimental piece of Three-Course-Dinner Gum against Wonka's wishes. Veruca throws a tantrum after Wonka refuses to sell her a "golden goose", and falls down a garbage chute. Mike is shrunk to a few inches in height after being transmitted against Wonka's wishes by "Wonkavision", a broadcasting technology that sends objects through space instead of pictures. The Oompa-Loompas guide each child's parents to a place where they might rescue their children. , staying behind in the "Bubble Room" and sampling Fizzy Lifting Drinks. Floating skyward, they are nearly sucked into a exhaust fan. To avoid this fate, they burp until they return to the ground. Wonka seems unaware of the incident, but when Charlie becomes the only child on the tour, Wonka dismisses him and Grandpa Joe and leaves for his office. Joe follows Wonka to ask about Charlie's lifetime supply of chocolate. Wonka angrily states that Charlie violated the contract by stealing Fizzy Lifting Drinks even though they weren't caught and therefore receives nothing. Fed up with all of what Wonka said, Grandpa Joe angrily explodes back to Wonka and acts mean until Wonka stops him. Joe also suggests that Charlie gives Slugworth the Gobstopper in revenge; Charlie returns the Gobstopper to Wonka and apologizes. Wonka then says to Charlie that he has won. Wonka then takes Charlie and Grandpa Joe in the Great Glass Elevator which he calls the "Wonkavator". Wonka tells Charlie that he and his family can move into the factory immediately. Cast *Grandpa Joe * * * * * * *Charlie Bucket * * * * * * *Veruca SaltElenafraklin e *Mr. Salt * * * * * * *Mike Teevee Anthony gladue lenny *y *Mrs. Teevee * * * *Violet Beauregarde lsobelle molloy * *Augustus Gloop *Mrs. Gloop * * * * * * * * * * * * * Actors Portraying the Oompa Loompas *George Claydon *Rusty Goffe *Angelo Muscat *Rudy Borgstaller *Malcolm Dixon *Ismed Hassan *Norman McGlen *Pepe Poupee *Marcus Powell *Albert Wilkinson Trivia * Here are 25 secrets and facts about this movie: ** Pay attention to Wonkatania in the movie, there are exactly enough seats for everyone, which means that Wonka knew that one child would already be gone. ** When the kids enter the Chocolate Room, and they see their candy gardens, their reactions are real, it was the first time that they saw that part of the set, they were not allowed to see the set beforehand because Mel Stuart wanted to get a real reaction out of the kids. ** The chocolate river was made of water, chocolate and cream, (and some food colouring,) After filming the movie, the chocolate river quickly turned rancid and created a disgusting odor that permeated the sound stage and left a terrible smell. ** Gene Wilder said that he would only make the film under one condition: He wanted to do a somersault in the scene when he first meets the children. When asked why, the actor said that having Willy Wonka started limping and end up somersaulting would set the tone for that character. He wanted to portray him as someone whose actions are completely unpredictable. His request was granted. ** The Wonkatania boat was on a track in the chocolate river; but the actor playing the Oompa Loompa at the helm thought he was really steering it. For the sake of believability, director [[Mel Stuart|'Mel Stuart']] didn't tell him the truth. ** The actor who played Grandpa George, Ernst Ziegler, was nearly blinded from poison gas in World War I. So he was instructed to look for a red light to guide him when his character was meant to be looking in a certain direction. ** Julie Dawn Cole (as Veruca Salt) smashed a watermelon-sized chocolate egg in the chocolate room that she didn't know was real. She badly cut her left knee falling onto it, and if you watch carefully, in her first see, you can see that her left stocking is bloody. She still has a scar on her knee from the injury. ** 'Denise Nickerson '(as Violet Beauregarde) didn't want to do the nose-picking bit. She had a crush on Peter Ostrum (as Charlie Bucket) and didn't want to embarrass herself. ** This movie was shot in Munich, Germany, but the producers had to go outside of Germany to recruit enough little people to play the Oompa Loompas. Many of the people that play the Oompa Loompas don't speak English respectively, This is why some of the Oompa Loompas don't know the words to the song during their musical numbers. Category:Movies